


太阳雨

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Gramon, M/M, 猴面
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: 人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的：咳嗽、穷困和爱。
Relationships: Damon Albarn & Graham Coxon, Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Kudos: 12





	太阳雨

少年时代的Graham第一次和Damon对视，他是西区故事里的男主角，头发像是金色的麦穗一样在春风中舞蹈。Damon是钻石，是全场永恒的焦点，像无比耀眼的太阳，吸引着所有人的目光；他那么张扬，轻狂，和Graham行驶于截然不同的轨道。Graham没想过他会来找自己，就为了一段萨克斯，神祈般的金色男孩就降临到他身边向他伸出了手。

他们最初的交集并不愉快，Damon无情地嘲笑了他的鞋子，那时他觉得他刻薄又毒辣，狭路相逢理应远远绕道，可几番相处下来却又发现，他们原有着相似的敏感灵魂、惊人的音乐品味和稀奇古怪的兴趣爱好。他们一同度过了无数个午休和夏天，蝉在窗外不知疲倦地叫，他们就挤在狭小卧室里如痴如醉地唱。Graham始终觉得Damon血管里流淌的不是血液，而是液体的黄金；他想不通为什么是这样，但这尘世的未解之谜已经足够，不必再去深究。

很多次Graham觉得Damon位于漩涡中心，而自己游走于边缘：Damon是太阳系的中心，而他不过是可有可无的小小颗粒，和宇宙中千千万万块漂浮着的石头一样没有什么区别，唯一不同的或许是他一次又一次地几近脱轨。但是Damon总归会把他拉回来，没有原因，但他没法否认那隐约存在着致命的吸引力。Graham觉得自己踩在云端脚尖碰不到地的时候、觉得自己走在钢丝上的时候，Damon是怎么做的呢？Damon说，Graham就是Graham，和这地球上几十亿人都不同，他是Graham，只是Graham，也是他独一无二的Graham。

Graham还记得自己坐在台下看着舞台上奋力出演戏剧的Damon时的那份心情。Damon让太阳升起来，太阳就真的会从下面升起来，他的自信、张扬与无畏像一道闪电般击中了他。Damon像太阳的光芒般所向披靡，这似乎是他与生俱来的本能，却又在演出结束后看到在后台等待他的Graham的那一瞬散发出真实的暖意。他对他露出一个大大的笑容说，你来啦！然后给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，心思雀跃得几乎肉眼可见。青春期男孩子的气味让Graham不由自主地有些脸红，他想Damon那头毛绒绒地蹭着他脖颈的金发一定是神的旨意。

Damon有着漂亮的外表和无与伦比的才华，这一点没有人能够否认，Graham也不例外。一部分人会被他的出众皮囊和才华所吸引，另一部分人则会像苍白无力的月亮嫉妒明亮坦荡的太阳那样处处针对，对他怀抱莫名的敌意。而Graham两者都不——他是窥见了Damon如朝阳般的灿烂，但又像胆小鬼害怕幸福那样因害怕被光芒刺痛而畏缩，所以他选择逃开。然而命运如丝线，人生无可避，兜兜转转几番后他终究为光所罩。正如太阳选择普照众生，从此他的小小世界里多了一轮名为Damon的太阳。他们周期相近，却不完全相同，谁也说不清埋在一个星球最深处的核心部分是什么物质。Damon的手心那么温暖，Damon的笑容那么明亮，Damon的身体那么瘦削；Graham的指尖那么冰凉，Graham的手背那么苍白，Graham的血管那么清晰。至此两者命运谱成一曲交响，只待春风化雨方才回旋激荡。

十几岁的Damon好像一场轰轰烈烈的太阳雨，让Graham措手不及却又避无可避。他和Damon渐生交集，如两条渐近线般汇聚一点。学校周年校庆时戏剧部决定排一场《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，罗密欧早早敲定由Damon出演，朱丽叶却始终没有适宜人选。最后部长说，干脆抽签吧，于是一行人围成一圈紧张地盯住抽签的盒子，结果恰巧抽中Graham，他做梦也想不到这结果，只好手足无措地抬头接受众人审视的目光，或同情，或调笑，他觉得自己好沮丧，下意识在人群中寻找Damon的身影。Damon站在离他不远处的地方，他将焦急无助的眼神投向Damon，Damon就将回以他鼓励的目光，用口型对他说：别担心，Graham，有我在。

最终Graham还是得饰演朱丽叶，还是得被一群人驾着每天放学排练。排练结束后他松了一口气，几乎是逃一般飞快地冲出了教室，他实在不擅长应付这种场面。Graham觉得有些气恼，凭什么自己得做朱丽叶，凭什么偏偏抽中了自己，他背着书包慢慢吞吞地边走边踢脚边的小石子，走到学校门口却发现Damon站在树下等他。他愣一愣，惊讶又疑惑，小跑过去问：你怎么……？

Damon敲敲他的脑袋说：怎么，你以为我不会等你啦？Graham犹豫着点了点头。他怕Damon听了会生气，于是斜着眼睛偷偷看他脸上神色，却看到他笑起来，一把揽过他的肩说，笨蛋，我才不会丢下你呢。Damon的眼睛在暮色四合里闪闪发光，Graham不自然地挪开自己的视线，竟然感觉脸上有一点烫。还好黄昏的光愿意替他遮挡，他想起自己在浊日西沉时向Damon跑去的心情，如此雀跃、如此非凡，如同扑棱着翅膀的雪白的海鸟。他忽然发现自己往日惯有的忧郁的蓝色消失了，取而代之的是模糊了地平线的金色，那代表希望、集世间美好于一身的金色，流动的、漂浮在空中的金色，与Damon的发色相同的金色。

正式演出那天很快就到了，Graham所饰演的朱丽叶站在道具搭建起来的阳台上，他们之间隔了一层幕布，但他还是能清晰地听见Damon深情款款地说，升起来吧，朱丽叶，我东方的太阳；他的台词功底完美得让人简直无可挑剔。于是幕布拉开，他看到Damon像真正的罗密欧那样身着复古而华丽的服饰，层层叠叠的蕾丝并不能阻挡他散发出魅力和光芒。提着裙摆、戴着假发的Graham引起台下一阵哄笑，他不由自主地脸红，咬紧嘴唇只想赶紧逃下舞台。但是Damon始终注视着他，用他温柔、大胆、灼热而又坚毅的眼神，正如深爱朱丽叶的罗密欧那样拥有着滚烫的热情与专一。他仰视他，在观众所看不到的角落里对他做口型说，别怕，你可以的。

Damon的眼睛会说话，而他绚烂的金发在镁光灯下更显流光溢彩，让他像王子一般高贵。Graham受到蛊惑，晕头转向地念出了他的第一句台词，而和Damon四目相对的时刻又传递给他更多勇气。虽然稍有磕绊，但他还是完成了自己的职责，这让他不由得松了口气。Damon拥有让演出圆满落幕的魔力，Graham发自心底地感激这点，也感谢全体谢幕时Damon在背后偷偷握紧他的手。大概就是从那个时候起他郑重地想，Damon便是那个值得自己毕生追随的人。

戏剧的最后一幕是罗密欧喝下毒药后躺在朱丽叶身旁欣然赴死，Damon临时插入个吻他额头的动作，却反倒博得全场掌声，并且照片被人拍下后还收录进了校庆纪念册，这是他们多年后故地重游时的偶然发现，Damon还特意向资料室要了一份照片的复印件留作纪念。那张照片其实很美，就像一件浑然天成、毫不刻意的艺术品，灯光、氛围，一切都恰到好处。Damon的侧脸棱角分明，山是山、水是水，像峰回路转却又此起彼伏的山脉；Graham的神色平静又恬淡，朦胧得像云雾，像置身花丛掩映之中。Graham不经意间忽然想起，那时Damon的吻又轻又柔，虽为蜻蜓点水，却又像清风徐来，眼底都饱含着一往无前的深情。

毕业舞会上Graham缩在角落里喝饮料，他咬着吸管看舞池里晃动青春的男孩和女孩们，明白自己比起融入更偏爱横扫曲奇饼和蛋糕。他看到Damon笑得很温和，却连着拒绝了几个向他发出邀请的女孩，最终向他走来，他突然觉得胸口发闷，于是扯下领带团成一团塞进口袋。Damon说，Graham，我不想跳舞，不如我们去看星星吧。Graham想没有人能够拒绝Damon，所以他说，好，任由Damon牵着自己遍压空无一人的操场。

那晚天气晴朗，星光拨开云层烁烁地悬挂在他们头顶。Graham想起自己口袋里藏着的那张画和胸口别着的打蔫的玫瑰花，画上面是金黄的Damon、青绿的草地和火红的太阳，还有风扬起的草叶和草叶上站着的露水。它们无一不在发光，而Damon尤其亮。正式毕业那天他把自己所有和Damon有关的画都装在一个大信封里，然后偷偷塞进Damon的课桌抽屉，决心将来要为他远走伦敦。他不用向Damon提起什么，Damon要知道的自然会知道，这是他们相识多年而渐生的默契。

后来Graham贫血住院，Damon叹气说你这样不行呀，轻飘飘的像蝴蝶，于是在病房里亲手串了一条项链给他，像是上天派来拯救他的使者。Graham超市下班后出来的大街上行人不过三两，街巷冷清、夜色寂寥，入冬时节让他冷得几乎站不住脚。但是他前脚刚刚朝前跨出一步，远远就听到有人喊他名字，搓着手回头去看十字路口向自己奔跑过来的身影，不是Damon又能是谁？于是又被拉拽着去吃了顿热气腾腾的夜宵，Damon的鼻尖在寒风中冻得通红，但毕竟盈盈的笑意满到将要溢出。Graham瑟缩着想将脖子藏进衣领，Damon干脆就把自己的围巾解下来绕到他脖子上说，这下总不冷了吧？然后又在后者诧异的眼光中笑到直不起腰。

再后来乐队事业渐渐步入正轨，他们在当地也开始小有名气。Damon作为主唱，理所当然地收获了最多的关注与露水投怀送抱。Graham看到他钻在花丛中感觉难受得想打滚，明明是庆功派对他却抱着高脚杯一杯又一杯地灌，酒瓶横七竖八躺了一地还是固执地不肯撒手，高纯度的酒精辛辣得像要将肠胃灼烧出洞。Graham心如死灰地想，我宁可做一条鱼，做一只水母，就让我被悲伤给淹没吧，就让我溺死在葡萄酒里面吧！然后继续灌个不停，没有人能够劝得住他。最后是Damon走到他身边来和和气气地劝他，Graham把他错认成Alex，扯着他哇啦哇啦地哭了一通，鼻涕眼泪一把把全部抹在Damon的衬衫上。后者倒也不躲，心甘情愿地让他把一件好好的衬衫给糟蹋得一塌糊涂。最后Damon因为不放心他一个人而把他带回了自己租的廉价公寓，Graham难受得要死，抱着马桶吐了半天还是不愿意撒手。Damon连哄带骗地让他洗洗干净上床睡觉，Graham嘟囔着吐出一堆斥责他的真言倒叫他哭笑不得。他看Graham迷糊又忍不住去帮他，还拿出新近买的衣服帮他换好，安顿完Graham还不忘替他盖好被子，这才止住连篇的哈欠一头栽进了布料凌乱的沙发。

第二天Graham醒来看到房间里一片狼藉，伸手够到床头柜上的眼镜才认出这低矮的天花板和熟悉的拥挤房间。他原来霸占Damon的床睡了一个晚上，身边满是自己所熟悉的淡淡气味，他的脸又无端开始发烫。他蹑手蹑脚走出屋子看到陷进沙发里的Damon，走过去蹲下来静悄悄地盯他的脸盯了半晌。电话铃忽然从不知道哪个角落里头响了起来，Graham被吓了一跳，想要起身却又因为后背撞到茶几而闷哼一声，结果抬头又正好撞到Damon的目光。他吓得血液又往上涌，Damon从一堆毛毯里爬起来问他，你怎么啦，Graham？然后担忧着把脸向他凑得更近，又伸出手去撩开他紧贴面孔的刘海，将掌心覆上他的额头。Graham愣愣地看着那张突然放大的脸，又开始紧张得不知所措。该死，Damon为什么能像太阳那样源源不断地往外去散发无穷的热量？他觉得自己的脸被Damon的温度烫得像要烧起来了，像是曾经Damon站在树下等他时身后灼灼似火的晚霞。昨天晚上他理应什么都不记得，可偏偏记住了最最要命的部分：他在无意识间向‘Alex’（其实是Damon）吐露了自己对Damon被女孩围绕的醋意和多年来积累的、有意或无意中攒下的‘喜欢’。

Damon小心翼翼地看他一眼，突然问：Graham，我……我能吻你吗？

虽然但是，Graham还是听到自己细若蚊蚋般地回答说，……好。Damon又继续问：那我能……伸舌头吗？Graham不说好也不说不好，只是脸上烫得要命，心里纠结得像有一千只蚂蚁在爬。Damon的脸凑近的时候他紧张地闭住眼睛，大脑一片空白，旋即感到一片温热轻柔地覆上嘴唇，又轻而易举地越过他的唇关，Graham害羞得几乎要哭出来。他感觉到整个身躯都在融化，像是阳光下柏油马路上融化开的软趴趴的冰淇淋。Damon察觉到他细小的抖动后停下来，有点受伤地问：……不喜欢吗？Graham不知道该怎么回答，只好摇了摇头。Damon又再接再厉地问道：那你喜欢我吗？Graham想抄起一旁的拖鞋拍在他脸上，却还是默默地忍着点了点头。Damon于是开开心心地握住他的手说：那以后就不要再放开了喔！然后一溜烟从沙发上蹦起来拉着Graham在屋子里赤脚转圈、跳舞。

跳舞不能缺席爱情，Graham。就当这是我们的毕业舞会吧，Damon笑着说道。

好。Graham盯着他的后脑勺看了一会儿，什么也不说，把目光挪开，手却将对方攥得更紧，情愿用胶水粘住然后再也不会分开。


End file.
